memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorkon, son of Toq
| Rank = General | Office = Chancellor of the Klingon High Council | InOffice = 2292-2293 | SucceededBy = Azetbur }} Gorkon, son of Toq, of the House of Makok (d. 2293), was a prominent Klingon male politician during the late 23rd century. One of the most visionary politicians in Klingon history, Gorkon was the chancellor whose peace initiative eventually led to the signing of the Khitomer Accords and to the lasting Federation-Klingon alliance. Tragically, Gorkon was assassinated before his vision could gain expression. ( ) Biography Early career Gorkon was a Klingon Defense Force officer, eventually ascending to be commanding officer of the in the 2250s, upon which he obtained the rank of general. As commander of the Chech'Iw, Gorkon would have several run-ins with the under the command of Captain Diego Reyes. In 2268 conflict with the Chech'Iw' cost the Dauntless eighteen crew members, including its first officer, Rajiv Mehta. ( }}; ) By 2259 Gorkon had an adult son, Kintazh, 21, and 6-year-old daughter, Azetbur. He had also earned the good will of the Chancellor, Sturka. This led that year to a painful mission for the General. His son also served in the defense force, weapons officer on the IKS Qul qemwI' under Captain Kavau. Kavau used theragen to quell uprisings within the Empire, with the backing of several powerful members of the High Council who were pushing for the use of unconventional weapons against the Federation. However, one of the theragen tests backfired, killing three-quarters of the Qul qemwI crew. The survivors all suffered the fatal effects of theragen poisoning, including the now-dishonoured Kintazh. Sturka disavowed the new use of the poison, branding the survivors of the Qul qemwI' "renegades and criminals". Gorkon executed the rest of the crew, but could not bring himself to let his son die dishonorably. Unable to carry out the Mauk-to'Vor, Gorkon engineered a situation to reclaim Kintazh's honour. He set about curing his son, and offerred assistance to the ailing Arkenite colony of Azha-R7a, which had a facility able to cure Kintazh. When Diego Reyes's Dauntless arrived later on the scene to aid the Arkenites, Gorkon failed to inform them what was going on - he covered up his plot to hide his son and his dishonor. However the new first officer of the Dauntless, Hallie Gannon, a protege of Emanuel Tagore, worked out what was going on and the ship's doctor, Ezekiel Fisher, was able to cure Kintazh. Later Gorkon and Kintazh beamed to the Dauntless, and Kintazh immediately attacked his father's enemy, Reyes. Reyes blocked the attack, but immediately: :"... There was Gorkon. He stepped in quickly, blocking Gannon’s aim, and snapped his son’s neck with his hands. Kintazh fell on his back, and as his last breath escaped him, Gorkon knelt down, forced open his son’s eyes and roared at the ceiling." Explaining himself to a confused Gannon, he reminded Reyes of a quotation they had shared earlier, "I have thee not, and yet I see thee still." He wished Reyes, "Die well," and departed. ( ) Membership of the Klingon High Council Gorkon's close relationship to Chancellor Sturka earned him a position on the Klingon High Council sometime prior to 2265. Sturka's relationship with Gorkon was pragmatic as well as personal - Sturka knew that Gorkon could easily defeat him in personal combat, resulting in longterm cultivation of the former battle-fleet commander as an ally, from the day Gorkon first hinted at his political ambitions. The long-time friend and ally of the chancellor served as a pragmatist and a voice of moderation on the Council. ( }}) Involvement with the Gonmog Sector In 2265 Gorkon as a member of the High Council discussed the Federation's expansion into the Gonmog Sector - what the Federation called the Taurus Reach - and together they agreed to investigate it to understand what was driving their enemy's foreign policy. ( }}) Gorkon took a lead on the Empire's own investigation into the Gonmog Sector, with Captain Kutal of the IKS Zin'za his own man. When Diego Reyes and T'Prynn had her double agent Lurqal leak to Imperial Intelligence data regarding the Jinoteur system in an effort to drive the Klingons there, the Zin'za led the Klingon battefleet there. Gorkon would report to Sturka later that year the failure of the Zin'za to reach Jinoteur IV. Together with Councillor Indizar they recounted the progress so-far of Federation and Klingon expansion into the sector, recounting the Zin'za's data concerning the destruction of , the age of the Shedai Conduits discovered in the sector and the destruction of Hallie Gannon's by the Tholians that year. Reporting the latest Federation colony, Ge'hoQ or Gamma Tauri IV, they noted the huge Starfleet presence on-planet but the colony's stated desire for independence from the Federation meant that a large team of scientists and a group of "farmers" could be deployed as 'colonists'. The three decided to keep Councillor Duras and his allies in the dark about the Gonmog Sector. More so Gorkon realised Reyes was behind the deliberate leaking of the Jinoteur data so Starfleet could learn from their mistakes. Realising Lurqal was compromised, Indizar reported if so she would be dealt with. ( ) Aspirations towards peace In 2265 his old enemy Diego Reyes would have Gamma Tauri IV obliterated when the Shedai, the ancient aliens who once dominated the Gonmog Sector and who had already destroyed the Klingon subject world of , attacked the Federation and Klingon colonies there. His guilt at the act and a number of other events in the sector resulted in him leaking through the journalist Tim Pennington what had happened at the Jinoteur system and the existence of the ancient aliens. Having released classified information, Reyes was arrested and court martialed, ultimately sentenced to life imprisonment at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. He was to be transported back to Earth on a Starfleet freighter. Gorkon had different plans for the former commodore, who it was clear was tired of the hawkish nature that the Federation had pursued in recent years. Gorkon had his agent Captain Chang have Reyes intercepted and brought to him. He also had kidnapped another foreign iconoclast, the Tholian Ezthene, kidnapped. The two were kept on the IKS Zin'za where Gorkon tried to convince them to appear before Sturka to compel the chancellor to listen to the potential for peace. However Sturka rejected the overture and Gorkon and his friendship became strained. ( }}) Second Marriage Gorkon married again in the late 2260s, possibly in 2268, to Illizar. ( ) Conflict with the House of Duras Throughout his time on the Council Gorkon has a long-festering distrust of Councillor Duras (2260s). In 2268 Gorkon became involved in a secret war with Duras, whose star rose with Sturka as Gorkon's own waned (possibly following the failed peace detente of both his own summit and Nimbus III in the previous years). ( ) Away from the Council By 2285, a new Chancellor with pro-Romulan sympathies came to power, and initiated purges of political foes. Gorkon was able to survive, living on his family lands on Makrecha IV. There he encountered a Trill named Torias Dax, victim of a shuttle crash. He was able to help the Trill survive long enough that his symbiont could be recovered and returned to the Trill homeworld. ( ) :This account contradicts the fate of Torias Dax as established in ''The Lives of Dax short story Infinity.'' Shortly thereafter, Gorkon returned to Qo'noS and the High Council. By 2287, under Chancellor Kesh, Gorkon's traditionalist views were ascendant in the Council, and he became noted as an advocate for cooperation with the Federation. ( ) Chancellor Gorkon Gorkon ascended to the position of Chancellor of the Klingon Empire in 2292 when he challenged B'rak's leadership and the two fought as Klingon tradition demanded, with Gorkon killing B'rak. Following the destruction of Praxis in 2293, he learned that Qo'noS had only fifty years of life left, Gorkon proposed to re-channel their military budget to saving the Klingon people. ( ) He further proposed to the High Council to seek negotiations with the Federation. After Kahnrah voted to seek negotiations with the Federation, Gorkon spoke to him. Gorkon thanked him and then he proposed a toast to peace and a surviving empire while wondering what Earth looked like. ( ) Shortly after making the peace overture, he was assassinated by conspirators in both the Empire and the Federation. He was survived by one daughter, Azetbur, who succeeded him as Chancellor. ( ) He also had three sons, Karel, Kell and Kintazh, all of whom he outlived. ( ) :Gorkon's father and house was established in "Trek", a story in ''Strange New Worlds 8. :In the Name of Honor refers to Gorkon as a "recently elected member" of the High Council, which is apparently contradicted by his appearance in Harbinger. However, the exile and later return to Qo'noS depicted in "Trek" would seem to account for this discrepancy.'' :In "Trek", Gorkon explains that ridge-headed Klingons such as himself are not allowed postings in the Fleet, and is very disparaging toward smooth-headed Klingons. This would seem to contradict the military background established for him in ''Harbinger. On the other hand, other Klingons have been seen to transform from "smooth" to "bumpy". Harbinger makes no mention of foreheads whatsoever. But General 's description later in the series, the noticeable comment about his lack of noticeable ridges, as well as a general preponderence of ridged Klingons in Vanguard, who have a noticeable disdain for smooth-headed ones, suggests that Gorkon would have been ridged. In this instance, these texts are perhaps incompatible. ''Star Trek: Klingon Academy'' :The background established for Gorkon in the , as detailed below, is largely incompatible with any other works. Gorkon began serving in the Imperial Government in the year 1610 IR (Imperial Reckoning, or 2235 AD) as a diplomatic courier with the Diplomatic Corps, and eventually worked his way up senior diplomatic attache in 1617 IR. His skills at rhetoric and negotiation were renowned in diplomatic circles, and he wielded them as a weapon to advance the policies and purposes of the Empire. In 1620 IR, an assignment on Qo'noS brought Gorkon into contact with then Councillor Lorak, who was amazed by the talents of the young diplomat, and offered him a position as his personal advisor. Gorkon accepted, and the two became fast friends and the staunchest of allies. When Chancellor Durak died in 1635 IR, Gorkon worked feverishly behind the scenes to arrange alliances and non-aggression agreements between Lorak and the various factions vying to ascend to the Chancellorship. Lorak relied on Gorkon exclusively for these dealings, as he himself maintained a front of aloof disinterest to throw off any suspicions as to his ambitions. In early 1636 IR, Gorkon's work came to fruition and Lorak became Chancellor through a brief though violent maneuver. Chancellor Lorak then appointed Gorkon as his Chief of Staff. In the months after Lorak's ascension, Gorkon worked to solidify Lorak's position and appease his political enemies. He also began to shape the bureaucracy of Lorak's administration into an effective and highly efficient body, fully capable of autonomous operation for extended periods without monitoring. This proved to be of great benefit when Gorkon was appointed to investigate the resource status of the Empire, and found himself unable to assist Lorak in the face of his ailment. Gorkon was quite popular within the High Council, though his more liberal policies were somewhat controversial. When Lorak died, a three-way battle for the leadership of the Empire broke out among Gorkon, Lorak's Military Advisor, General Chang, and an usurper named Melkor. During the bloody civil war that follows, Melkor petitions the Romulans for assistance, and Chang is forced to ally with Gorkon to prevent an invasion. Due to this assistance, Chang becomes indebted to Gorkon, and is compelled, at the end of the war, to back his ascension to the Chancellorship. Gorkon was appointed Chancellor by the High Council, and brought Chang into his government as Chief of Staff. ( ) Appendices Background information Gorkon was played by David Warner. Appearances * }} * * }} * * * * * * * *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' Connections External link * category:Klingons category:Klingon military personnel category:Klingon generals category:Political leaders category:Politicians category:Klingon chancellors Category:23rd century births category:2293 deaths Category:Klingon high councillors